


His Best Kept Secret

by Starjargon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon fix- it, F/M, Gen, Movie fix- it, One Shot, Some angst, reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/pseuds/Starjargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason his name is hidden, so secret no one else can know it. Until that day he shares it with River. And she learns why he guards it so passionately. One scenario where the Doctor tells River his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Best Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A random one-shot about one of my many possible scenarios involving River learning the Doctor's name. Takes into account the quotes made in the movie, and is one of many attempts to reconcile it to canon. Anyway, here you go.

Never before had he revealed his secret to anyone born outside of Gallifrey. Even then, those who knew only suspected from whispers and speculation. He ran from the rumours, the threats, the lies. The truths. But even more, he ran to keep it close to himself, choosing who he wanted to be instead of being dictated to by biology and genetics, rules and ceremonies and limits to years.

His real name. A promise made even before the Doctor. A promise kept close to his hearts. One he would never, had never, could never break. Not under any threat or plea or probe. His name was his own, and he had very good reason for it. He always believed it would remain so until his final dying day.

But that was before River. Before she folded herself into his life and held on for all time and space was worth. Before he loved her, when he thought such gifts were far gone from him. Before he learned to trust her with his _this_ \- the key to unravelling the last Time Lord. Before he gave her the name Wife.

And so it was, when the time had come, and they landed outside a modest house in 21st Century Earth, that he whispered a word in her ear. She didn't understand yet. She couldn't.

He smiled at her, incredibly calm and nervous at the same time, holding her hand gently in his as he walked inside.

Suddenly, the Doctor's face lit up, happier than River had ever seen it, as a mature woman entered the room almost instantly. She looked at the intruding couple, tears running down her smiling face as she saw the Doctor. He ran to her, throwing his arms around her and kissing her forehead tightly, even as she buried her face in his tweed, hugging him to her fiercely.

River waited her turn, watching the scene in front of her, before the Doctor turned toward her and grabbed her hand, pulling her forward as he smiled softly at the woman.

"Oh," said the woman, tears in her eyes as she repeated the word the Doctor had spoken earlier, "she's beautiful." She gathered River into her arms, embracing her warmly.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing her hand with his thumb, "she is."

River looked between the two, still confused.

"River," the Doctor breathed out, still beaming proudly, "meet my mother."

"But," River gasped, complete elation warring with confusion within her, "I thought all the Time Lords were-"

"They are, dear," said the woman, smiling sadly. "I, however, am completely and utterly human. Except for two short periods, years ago, when a Chameleon Arch allowed me to bear my husband's children."

She looked up at the Doctor, who still stared at the woman- his _mother_ , as though she were the most incredible thing in the universe. And she understood.

His name was not who he was. It didn't hide some secret to the universe or unlock time or even betray or save the Time Lords.

His name was _her_. Her connection to her son, thus utterly precious and cherished by each. Its secrecy both protected her and marked her beloved, safe from the troubles of his people. The Doctor was his title, his rank, his image throughout the universe. His name, however, his _real_ name, was what called him home again to her.

And now that River finally understood his secret, she would take it to her grave.


End file.
